


Of All People, I fall In Love With You

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Pickup Lines, Comebacks, Crying, Drunk Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Porn, Roommates, Side Relationships - Freeform, Smut, Verbal Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei ends up romming with an noyying third year at college. Kuroo Tetsurou makes it his mission to befriend Tsukishima then later date him. Other factors bring them together, while also tearing them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All People, I fall In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Yulslife420 nicely complained that my stories were short (Not that I'm offended, they were kinda short) So, i wrote this long ass story. Hopefully it's long enough. Hope she enjoys - this was written for you
> 
> It's mostly dialogue, but the sex scenes are more details cuz sex scenes are better when they have more detail
> 
> Furthermore i have to say that there is one part that is basically pickup lines. And they may suck, but i googled them, so whatcha expect?
> 
> I could have written more sex, but I've been working on this too long and i think three sex scenes if enough. I'll prolly add a different fic with more sex.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, your roommate.” Kuroo extends his hand out to the young blond, a big smile on his face. The blond looks at him with one eyebrow raised, but slowly shakes Kuroo’s hand.

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“Kei, I like that.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Ok, how’s Tsukki?”

“Even worse.” Tsukishima cringes. Only a few people were able to get away with calling him that, mainly his best friend.

“But Tsukishima is too long to say.” Kuroo whines, dropping down on the couch.

Tsukishima sighs, wishing Yamaguchi went to the University in Tokyo so they could room together. His other friend Hinata wanted to room with his new friend, so that left Tsukishima to room with a stranger during his first year of college. Tsukishima could never say it out loud, but Kuroo is fairly attractive. His eyes shine bright and even though his hair defies gravity, Kuroo is able to pull it off and look amazing.

“Get use to it.” He grumbles walking into their shared room.

“Oh, I’m a third year, so if you need help getting around, I can help.” Kuroo informs.

“You don’t have any friends here to room with?”

“I roomed with my friend the first year until his boyfriend came to college, then I roomed with my best friend, but now he wants to room with his new friend. So, I figured I’d try rooming with someone new.”

Tsukishima hums, looking around the small room. Two beds, two desks and small dressers. A small closet and wastebasket. Kuroo had already put his things away, even hanging up a few volleyball posters and a cat poster.

“Want help unpacking Tsukki?” Kuroo asks.

“No. And don’t call me Tsukki.” He hisses.

“But it’s cute. Like you.” Kuroo smirks.

Tsukishima doesn’t answer. He can’t. No one calls him cute. Maybe his brother, but that’s family. Family always says shit like that. Tsukishima pushes Kuroo out of the room.

“I want to be alone while I get settled in.”

“Hey, if you gotta hide your porn or whatever, I don’t care. I won’t touch it.”

“Wha..that’s not..get out!” Tsukishima slams the door in Kuroo’s face. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “This is going to be a long year.” He mutters to himself.

On the other side Kuroo gives up on bothering Tsukishima and lets him be. He visits Bokuto and Akaashi on the same floor a few doors down. Bokuto pulls him into a big hug. Akaashi sighs.

“Tetsu!”

“Kou!”

“Please don’t break anything.” Akaashi warns, knowing that they can easily break something, especially if left alone for even a minute. It happened once last year.

“We won’t.” They answer together, laughing, breaking the hug. Bokuto sits on the couch, pulling Kuroo into the spot next to him.

“Dude, what’s your new roommate like?”

“He scowls a lot and has a sharp tongue.”

“Aww.” Bokuto whines. “He doesn’t sound fun.”

“Get this though, he’s very pretty, like Akaashi pretty.” Kuroo smiles. He can’t stop thinking about the blond. The sharp piercing eyes hidden behind black frames. The slightly curly blond hair that looks soft and fluffy to touch. The long legs. Those lips. Kuroo had wanted to kiss those lips the moment he saw them. They looked so kissable. And it didn’t even bother Kuroo that Tsukishima was slightly taller.

Bokuto gasps. Being called pretty like Akaashi is like a blessing. People – Only Bokuto – say that Akaashi is fucking drop dead gorgeous. Half the floor does agree that Akaashi is super pretty, but then again, half the floor is gay.

“Shit man. Akaashi! You hear this?” Bokuto yells, even though Akaashi is right in the kitchen, a few feet away.

“Yes. I can hear you two.”

“Dude. Get some.”

“I don’t know.” Kuroo stretches out on the couch, resting his head in Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto massages Kuroo’s head gently, knowing it’s a weak spot on him.

Akaashi knows the duo is very affection with each other and as long as they don’t do anything sexually with each other, Akaashi doesn’t mind. That just means Akaashi gets a chance to breath if Bokuto is cuddling someone else. He loves Bokuto, but sometimes he gets a bit too clingy and Akaashi needs his space.

“He might not even be gay.” Kuroo sighs.

“Try to get him to say if he’s gay or not without directly asking him.”

“Bro, you’re a genius.” Kuroo smiles and Bokuto beams.

“Kuroo if you want things to work out with…” Akaashi pauses, never receiving a name of said roommate.

“Tsukki.”

“Ok, if you want things to work out with Tsukki, I think you should first focus on being friends. Forcing a relationship on this man could end badly, especially since you don’t know if he’s gay or even seeing anyone.”

“I hate when you’re right Akaashi.” Kuroo grumble, pouting.

“Dude, invite him to hang out with us. Like playing cards or something.”

“Still a genius bro.” Kuroo beams. “You guys are the best.”

~~

“I’m telling you Tadashi, this guy seems like trouble.” Tsukishima says over the phone as he puts his clothes away in the closet. He had called Yamaguchi the moment he knew Kuroo had left the dorm. They had caught up with the new things going on, with Yamaguchi studying elsewhere. After a half hour of that, they had switched to Tsukishima’s hot roommate problem.

“Trouble like skipping class and getting wasted and high trouble?” Yamaguchi asks.

“No, like ‘I just met you and I want to slam my tongue down your throat’ trouble.”

“You got it bad.”

“I know. He’s hot and I have to share a room with him. And he was flirting with me.”

“Go for it Tsukki.” Yamaguchi encourages.

“He probably flirts with everyone though. It seems that’s just his personality.”

“Kei, you’re trying to convince yourself to not go for it. That’s what I do, not you.”

Tsukishima goes silent, realizing Yamaguchi is correct. “Tadashi, when did you get cool?”

“When you stopped being cool.” Yamaguchi answers back.

“I think he came back, I gotta go.”

“Bye Tsukki, get me updated. If you don’t, I’ll get Hinata after you.”

“Please don’t send Hinata.” Tsukishima shudders at the thought of Hinata prying into his life for Yamaguchi’s sake. He hangs up when Kuroo walks in.

“Oya? On the phone with your boyfriend?” Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows.

“Best friend. I’m single.” Tsukishima frowns. “What makes you think I’m gay?”

“Oh shit, you aren’t?” Kuroo gasps. “Dude, I thought you were. I didn’t mean to offend you. What are you smirking for?”

“I am gay, but the look on your face was priceless.” Tsukishima covers his snickers with his hand.

Kuroo pouts. “You are mean Tsukki.”

“It was funny.” Tsukishima answers.

“Glad to know you have a sense of humor.” Kuroo smiles big. What makes him smile more is that Tsukishima didn’t call him out for saying Tsukki.

“I’m not that heartless. Geez.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

~~

After a few days, Tsukishima was slowly getting use to Kuroo. It had surprised him one morning when Kuroo crawled out of bed in nothing but boxers. Tsukishima had tried his best not to stare on his abs, but seriously, a six pack is hard to ignore. He had been with other guys, but none with abs and muscles like Kuroo’s. He wanted to run his hands all over that body.

Kuroo, on the other hand, had an idea that him walking around the dorm shirtless was bothering Tsukishima. He noticed the way Tsukishima averted his gaze to anything but Kuroo whenever they talked in the morning before class. He fucking loved it.

“So, some of my friends are coming over in a little bit and we usually play cards or whatever.” Kuroo informs a frowning Tsukishima staring at his laptop from the couch. Kuroo sits on the other end of the couch, facing Tsukishima, one leg bent underneath him.

“Ok.” Tsukishima answers back, almost meaning ‘who cares?’

“I just figured I’d let you know, they can get pretty loud.”

“Like anyone is louder than you.” Tsukishima mutters, sighing heavily.

“Hey now.” Kuroo taps his head. “This is a sass free zone. So take your sass, and put it in your pocket.”

“Yes dad.” He rolls his eyes.

“Oh no. Oh hell no.” Kuroo picks up the pillow from behind him and lightly hits Tsukishima with it. “I. Am. Not. The. Dad.” He cries out.

“Ok, ok. Stop. You’re going to break my glasses.” Tsukishima tries to sound cold, but he’s also trying not to laugh. Kuroo is three years older, yet he acts so childish. Kuroo stops, to Tsukishima’s surprise. Tsukishima gathers his things. “I’ll be in the room.” He leaves, Kuroo staring at his ass as he walks.

His ass fits nicely in the jeans he’s wearing and Kuroo wants to burn them since it’s very distracting. A knock on the door brings Kuroo back. He yells that it’s open and Bokuto and Akaashi walk in. Daichi and Suga enter behind them.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto yells happily only to be shushed by his boyfriend. “But Akaashi, I’m excited to beat Kuroo at cards again.”

“Bokuto, you’re forgetting that Akaashi usually wins.” Suga smiles.

“Yea, but beating Kuroo is more important. Besides Akaashi is good at everything,” Bokuto winks, nudging Akaashi in the side. He sighs.

“Alright, all we need is Oikawa and Iwaizumi and we can start.” Daichi claps his hands together.

“Yes dad.” All but Akaashi answer. Daichi grumbles that he isn’t a dad, but doesn’t press much further since Oikawa strolls through the door, practically dragging Iwaizumi in with him.

“I’m here dad.” Oikawa smirks. Daichi sighs.

They gather around the coffee table, playing whatever they want. They joke and tease and call each other out for cheating, being really loud, not knowing that Tsukishima is in the other room. Kuroo doesn’t care if he gets mad, as he did give the grumpy man a warning to leave. An hour goes back quickly and everyone turns toward the door when they hear it open. Tsukishima stares back, eyes wide and feeling self-conscious since all eyes are on him.

“Kuroo!” Daichi yells, not knowing the roommate was around, but then he notices it’s Tsukishima. “Tsukishima, I forgot you were going here.”

“Yea, Hinata and I came here.”

“You know Tsukki?” Kuroo asks.

“We were on the same volleyball team.” Daichi explains.

“Tsukki, you gotta tell me these things.” Kuroo whines, burying his face in his hands. Bokuto pats his back.

“Anyways.” Daichi clears his throat. “I feel sorry that you have to share a dorm Kuroo.”

“Hey!” Kuroo snaps his head back up. “Not cool Dadchi.”

Tsukishima snorts. “Dadchi lives.”

“Suga doesn’t let it die out.” Daichi mumbles, while Suga flashes a toothy grin.

“I’m sure you heard that Yamaguchi was referred to Mamaguchi.”

“That is clever.” Suga points out.

“Tsukki, we have to play volleyball now.” Kuroo announces.

“No, now I’m going out.” Tsukishima leaves the room with Kuroo yelling.

“Bring me back something!” Kuroo yells. The door closes. “I told you he was ‘Akaashi pretty’.”

“He’s a keeper.” Oikawa sings. “Even I’d bang him.”

“Shittykawa, you already have me.” Iwaizumi smack the back of Oikawa’s head.

“I know Iwa-chan. So mean.” He pouts, holding his head.

“Let’s just get back to the game.” Suga smiles one of calm and relaxing smiles.

“I think I’m making progress of becoming friends with him.” Kuroo announces after a few minutes of silence.

“Just don’t scare him.” Daichi advises. “He’s a hard one to get close to.”

“I’m surprised Kuroo’s hair didn’t scare him.” Oikawa adds. “Seriously, I mean, have you heard of hair products? Do you do that on purpose?”

“Oikawa I told you before, I’m stuck with this.”

“But have you tried?” Oikawa cries out, arms going into the air.

~~

Kuroo lazily flips through the channels on the tv, finding nothing on. His legs are resting on the coffee table, ankles crossed. It’s late, so he’s only in boxers. He doesn’t have morning class, so he figured he can stay up late. He glances at Tsukishima sitting on the other end of the couch. Tsukishima is furiously typing away on his laptop, headphones on and music can be heard from where Kuroo is sitting. Every now and then, Kuroo notices that Tsukishima pause his typing to rub his aching hands together.

Whenever Tsukishima did that, Kuroo always stared at his long slender fingers, thinking dirty thoughts about what those fingers could do.

Tsukishima coughs loudly and removes his headphones, letting them rest around his neck. He stops the music and Kuroo looks at him.

“What?” Kuroo asks as innocently as he could. Tsukishima glares, moving the laptop onto the coffee table, done writing.

“You were staring at my hands.” He grumbles.

“Sorry, I spaced out.” It wasn’t a total lie. He did space out thinking about his hands.

“Go to bed then.”

“But I wanna keep you company.” Kuroo offers a smile, but Tsukishima can tell he’s tired.

“I’m not great company.” Tsukishima admits, rubbing the back of his neck. He’s been told more than once that he isn’t great company. He either scowls too much or teases until nobody can’t stand it anymore.

“I enjoy your company.” This time, the smile Kuroo offers is more real. “You know, aren’t you curious about what I’m majoring in?”

“Not really.” It had crossed his mind, but asking would mean a conversation about what Tsukishima is majoring in, and he’s just covering the basic classes right now.

“It’s physical therapy. For athletes.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“Yea, but your face expression said you wanted to know.” Kuroo points out. Tsukishima pouts and Kuroo almost left the room. It was too cute for Kuroo. He clears his throat. “What are you studying?”

“The basics.”

“Well, yea, but what are you majoring in?”

“I don’t know.” Tsukishima answers softly, averting his gaze from Kuroo. Kuroo picks up that he doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Don’t worry about it. You can decide whenever you want.”

“I guess.” Tsukishima answers.

“I’m serious. I decided last year what I wanted to do. Just get your basic classes done and go from there.”

“Thanks.” Tsukishima’s voice is low, but Kuroo heard it.

“You’re welcome Tsukki.”

“Don’t call me that.” There’s no bite in his tone, more monotone and tired. “I’m going to bed.”

Tsukishima leaves Kuroo alone in the small living room. Kuro smiles, glad he’s getting closer to the grouchy blond, even if the progress is slow.

~~

“You know; I’ve been wondering something Kuroo.” Tsukishima says to him once Kuroo is out of the shower, only a towel around his waist.

“Which is?”

“What the hell do you do to your hair to get it a mess?”

“Excuse you, my hair is purrfect.” Kuroo tilts his chin upward.

“Seriously?” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow.

“Fine, I’m sure you noticed the way I sleep.”

Tsukishima nods, recalling waking up when he first got here to see Kuroo practically suffocating himself between two pillows.

“Well, because of my sleeping habit, my hair goes crazy and I can’t fix it, no matter what I do.”

Tsukishima hums. “I’m going to shower.” He goes into the bathroom.

Kuroo enters the room and changes into boxers and a tshirt. Tsukishima’s phone rings from its spot on the nightstand. Kuroo snatches it and answers it.

“Hello?”

“Tsukki?”

“You call him that too?” Kuroo asks.

“Y-Yea, who is this?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou. The roommate. Tsukki’s in the shower.”

“Oh ok, I’m his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Oya? And he lets you call him Tsukki?”

“Yea, he doesn’t let many people call him that.” Yamaguchi admits.

“I’ve noticed.”

The two hit it off, talking about Tsukishima mostly. Kuroo learns a few more things about the blond. His weird obsession with dinosaurs. His love for strawberry shortcake can easily put him in a good mood. And despite his grumpy mood, he loves to cuddle.

~~

“Stop laughing!” Kuroo cries out at Tsukishima, who hides his laugh behind his hand. “It’s not funny.”

“Yea, it is.”

They sit in the café small café just down the block from the college is nice and cozy. Mostly filled with college students and even the workers are college students. A little girl has bumped into Kuroo and when Kuroo kneeled down to check on his, she screamed, claiming that Kuroo has a rat’s nest for hair.

“Anyways, if you’re going to continue laughing, I will leave you.”

“That’s fine. I’ll eat your piece of strawberry shortcake.”

Kuroo gasps. “You wouldn’t!” Although Kuroo wouldn’t mind, knowing just how much the blond loves that cake.

“I might. The dessert isn’t bad.”

“The cookies are good too.”

Tsukishima shrugs. “Yea, I guess.” He stands up. “I’ll be in the bathroom. Don’t do anything to my coffee.” He leaves the small table.

The lady brings over the dessert, setting them down. She leaves and Kuroo is about to take the strawberry from Tsukishima’s piece when he notices someone strolling up to the table.

“My my Tetsu-chan, all alone are we?” The man forms a sly smile.

“Fuck off Daishou.” Kuroo hisses. “And I’m not alone.”

Before Daishou makes another comment, Tsukishima comes back. He stands, unsure if it’s safe to sit down since Kuroo and Daishou are currently glaring daggers at each other.

Daishou glances at Tsukishima. “Who’s this? Your new boyfriend?”

“I…uh..” Kuroo stutters, turning red. Tsukishima easily senses that Kuroo is uncomfortable.

“So what if I am?” Tsukishima hisses.

“I’m just surprised that Tetsu-chan found someone who doesn’t get annoyed by his voice.”

“I like his voice.” Tsukishima confesses.

Daishou keeps his smirk. “Oh really?”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue. “Yes, and if you don’t leave right now, I will punch you.” Tsukishima gives Daishou his famous mean look that scares Kuroo. Even though it isn’t directed to Kuroo, he still gets a chill down his back.

“Alright, I get it. You’re very protective of your trash. Have fun Tetsu-chan.” He winks before leaving.

Tsukishima sits down. “That guy is a prick.”

“Tsukki. Why did you help me?”

“Cuz you were practically shaking in your seat. It was clear you two hate each other. And besides, one little lie doesn’t hurt anyone.”

“Thank you.”

Tsukishima shrugs it off, digging into his strawberry shortcake.

“Did you mean it?”

“That I’d punched the guy? Yea.”

“No, that you like my voice.” Kuroo leans forward, smirking.

“N-no.” He stutters, turning red.

~~

Of course the fire alarm goes off at 3:24 in the fucking morning. And of course Tsukishima is a heavy sleeper. Kuroo had shaking him and tried tickling him, but nothing worked. In the end, he had hosted Tsukishima onto his back and carried him outside.

All three floors were outside, some half asleep, others wanting to beat up the idiot that set the alarm off. Kuroo spots Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi is leaning on Bokuto, head pressed into his side with a blanket wrapped around him.

“Hey hey hey Kuroo.” Bokuto all but yells. Akaashi doesn’t scold him, far too tired at the moment. Kuroo doesn’t understand how Bokuto can have so much energy right now. “What happened to Tsukki?”

“I can’t wake him up.” Kuroo jumps a little to readjust Tsukishima’s weight. His grip on the blond thighs tighten a bit. “Oi, Yaku!” Kuroo calls to the shorter male surprised he found him despite his height.

“What is it?” He asks, yawning.

“Where your pole?”

Pole meaning Yaku’s boyfriend, also known as Lev. “He’s hiding right now. He’s the one that set the alarm off.”

Bokuto laughs. “W-what was he doing?”

“Making macaroni. He let the pot boil over.”

“I feel bad for you.” Kuroo shakes his head.

“I know. When I see him, I’m kicking his ass. I have a test in the morning.”

After a few more minutes, everyone shuffles back inside. Tsukishima never woke up, so Kuroo carries him back inside.

In the morning, Tsukishima sits at the table, reading his phone. He waits for the coffee machine to finish brewing.

“Hey Tsukki?” Kuroo yawns, stretching his back.

“What?” He sounds annoyed, but Kuroo knows it’s because he doesn’t have coffee right now.

“Do you remember what happened last night?”

“I beat you at Smash Bros.”

“Don’t remind me. But seriously, the fire alarm went off and you slept through it.” Kuroo smiles a bit.

“I did what?”

Kuroo retells the story.

“I still can’t believe you carried me.” Tsukishima murmurs.

“I just can’t believe you slept through it.”

“I like my sleep.” Tsukishima shrugs, getting up to grab a mug from the cupboard.

He reaches for one on the high shelf, his shirt rising up. Kuroo gets a peek at Tsukishima’s stomach and stares. He can see a few stretch marks on the pale skin and it looks like the blond has muscle.

“Kuroo!”

“What?” Kuroo directs his eyes to meet Tsukishima’s.

“I asked if you wanted a mug.” Tsukishima hisses, more annoyed now.

“Oh…sure. Thanks.”

~~

Tsukishima sighs again, wondering why he agreed to meet Hinata and his roommate for coffee.

“So, how’s it going with bedhead?” Hinata asks.

“I’m so fucked.” Tsukishima grumbles. He stares at his coffee, never touching it once since he got it.

“Kuroo is getting annoying, going on about his hot salty roommate.” Kenma grumbles, looking up from his 3ds.

 “I’m not salty.” He protests.

“Yes you are.” Hinata smiles. “So, now that you know he likes you back, go for it.”

“Hinata, it hasn’t been a full month. I’m not even sure if I like him.”

“Pff…time doesn’t matter.”

“It does since I’m living with him.” Tsukishima sighs. “I need Tadashi.”

“Too bad. I’m here to help you with your sucky love life.” Hinata smiles proudly.

“Hey.” Tsukishima glares. “It isn’t sucky.”

“Shouyou, I wouldn’t bother with this.” Kenma advises, returning to his game. “Kuroo is prolly already getting advice from Bokuto.”

“The buff guy with crazy hair?” Tsukishima asks. Kenma nods. “I met him a few times briefly and I don’t think he’s the right one to ask.”

“He’s not the best for advice. Akaashi would be better.” Kenma agrees. “But that isn’t stopping Kuroo. Akaashi will make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”

Tsukishima sighs. “Thanks for the coffee.” He says, even if he didn’t drink a drop. “I need to call Tadashi.” He gets up and leaves, pulling his phone out.

“I wonder how this will end?”

“There will be tears.” Kenma says.

“From who?”

“Probably Kuroo. Happy or sad. Either way, he’s an ugly crier.”

Tsukishima leans against the wall on the café, waiting for Yamaguchi to pick up. He doesn’t, so Tsukishima sends him a text. Just his luck that Kuroo happens to walk by. Along with Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto yells.

“Tsukki, I’m glad we found you.”

“Uh..what?” Tsukishima tries not to panic, but the way Kuroo is smiling and the tone of voice makes whatever Kuro has planned sounding really bad. Plus, Kuroo and Bokuto are cornering him/

“We need another guy so we can do two on two.”

“Two on two what?” Kuroo continues to smile, throwing on arm around the blond’s shoulders.

“Volleyball of course.”

“I don’t want too.” Tsukishima grumbles, walking away only for Kuroo to grab his arm.

In one quick movement, Kuroo picks Tsukishima up, throwing him over his shoulder. One arm wraps around his waist to keep him from falling. Tsukishima curses, thinking no boy should be this strong to carry him like Kuroo is.

“Lighten up Tsukki. We have extra shoes and kneepads.” Kuroo informs, laughing loudly with Bokuto.

“You know; this could be kidnapping.” Akaashi tells the duo.

“Akaashi, c’mon.” Kuroo whines. “Live a little.”

Akaashi sighs, moving behind Kuroo to look at Tsukishima. “I’m sorry about this. I can’t always control both of them.”

“It’s fine. As least one other sane person is with me.”

As they walk back to the campus, Kuroo still never put Tsukishima down, even when he said he wasn’t going to leave. Kuroo doesn’t listen, instead, just talks with Bokuto. Akaashi and Tsukishima carry on their own conversation and Tsukishima learns that Akaashi is really nice to talk too. Not that loud. Nothing stupid comes out of his mouth.

~~

Yamaguchi calls back later in the evening. Tsukishima, perched on his bed, answers it. Kuroo, luckily is in the living room.

“Sorry Tsukki, I was busy with…stuff.”

Tsukishima notices the pause, figuring out that Yamaguchi was probably doing things with his boyfriend Kageyama. He knows better than to ask what his two friends were doing.

“It’s fine.”

“It something wrong?”

“Hinata is rooming with Kuroo’s best friend and said friend told me that Kuroo likes me. But I’m not even sure I like like Kuroo.”

“Tsukki, it hasn’t been that long. Just give it time.”

“Yea, you’re right.” Tsukishima sighs. “Are you enjoying living with Kageyama?”

“Yes. It’s so nice waking up next to him. Even after three years of dating, he’s still awkward.” Yamaguchi laughs.

“Hinata said he will never grow out of it.”

“True. I think it’s cute, like one time when things were getting heated, he-.”

“I don’t want to know.” Tsukishima interrupts. Yea, they talk about things like this, but right now, Tsukishima isn’t wanting to hear it.

“Sorry.” There’s a small chuckle from the other end.

Kuroo walks into the room, a smile on his face.

“I gotta go. The idiot just walked in.”

“HEY!”

Tsukishima hangs up. “Well, it’s true.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m the top of my classes.”

Tsukishima forces a big smile on his face. “Well congratulations. What kind of reward do you want?” He makes his tone sound sweet and nice.

Kuroo cringes. “Never. Ever. Ever do that again.” Kuroo didn’t think he would admit it, but he likes Tsukishima better with his scowl.

Tsukishima returns to his scowling face. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Anyways, wanna play Mario kart? I’m bored and my other friends are busy with their boyfriends.”

“Wow. I am truly offended that you came to me last.” Tsukishima frowns, not really that offended.

“In my defense, I figured you wouldn’t want to hang out with me.”

“What makes you think that?”

Kuroo shrugs, a small pout on his face. “I don’t know.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Pouting won’t work on me.” Years and years of Yamaguchi pouting had made Tsukishima immune to the pouting face. Only a few occasion does he give in.

Kuroo continues to pout. “Well, did you want to play Mario Kart? Or something?”

“If I say no, you’ll make me anyways.”

Kuroo beams. “You’re the best Tsukki.”

“Yea, just don’t cry when I kick your ass.” Tsukishima smirks, getting off the bed.

“Pff..I am a champion. I’m also amazing on Rainbow Road.”

Tsukishima waves his hands. “Oh no. Not Rainbow Road.” He says mockingly.

“Alright you shit. Best out of three on Rainbow Road.”

“And what does the winner gets?”

“The loser has to do whatever the winner wants.”

“Fine.”

They set up the game, selecting their characters. Kuroo chooses Princess Peach and Tsukishima picks Yoshi.

“Why Yoshi?”

“Why Princess Peach?”

“Touché.” Kuroo answers back.

Kuroo selects Rainbow Road and they wait for it to start. Their characters are the only two racers to make things even better. The race starts. Tsukishima gets into the game, leaning forward with the Wii remote in his hand. Kuroo stays back, a smile on his face enjoying how much fun Tsukishima is having.

Currently, Tsukishima is in the lead with Kuroo behind him. His racer has been holding onto a blue turtle shell since the race started.

“Just use the damn shell already!” Tsukishima snaps.

“Timing is the key!”

“It’s already the third lap.”

“Exactly.” Kuroo leans forward, his shoulders brushing against Tsukishima’s.

Tsukishima knows what Kuroo is planning. He’s waiting until the finish line is close to use it, that way Tsukishima has no chance of beating him. Tsukishima smiles, watching Kuroo closely out of the corner of his eyes. Kuroo presses a button and the shell is gone. Tsukishima slows his character and waits for Kuroo’s to get close to him. The shell hits both racers, sending them into the air. Kuroo’s falls off the track.

“Fuck..dammit…no!!” He yells.

Tsukishima laughs out loud as he drives over the finish line.

“Ok, that was dirty.”

“Was it? I thought timing was the key.” Tsukishima smirks.

“I won’t lose this time.” Kuroo huffs.

Kuroo wins the next round, cheering and screaming. Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“Yes, yes. I think the whole building heard you.”

“They’ll hear me again once I win.”

“Right.”

They start the final race, always switching back and forth between first and second. The third lap, Kuroo is head, both drivers side by side so they keep changing places. Tsukishima and Kuroo moved from the couch to sitting on their knees, elbows resting on the coffee table, practically leaning over the whole thing. Kuroo’s driver ends up winning.

“Yes. Fucking yes!” He pumps his hands into the air. “Take that Tsukki.”

Tsukishima stays back, a look of amusement, yet some confusing with Kuroo’s outburst. He simply shrugs. “We never shook on it.” He states, more out of fear that Kuroo will want him to do something embarrassing with Kuroo.

“What’s this? Could it be?” Kuroo fakes a gasp. “Our precious Kei is a sore loser.”

“Shut up. Just tell me what you want me to do.” He demands.

“I haven’t decided yet. I think I’ll keep it for later.”

“You little shit.” But Tsukishima isn’t mad. He’s having fun and enjoying Kuroo’s company, not that he’ll admit it.

Kuroo shakes his head. “Tsk, tsk, Tsukki. Swearing at your elder.”

“You’re not that much older.”

~~

A few days later, Tsukishima found himself watching a game of cards taking place in the lounge, as more people joined in. They sat around a table, both comfy chairs and hard plastic chairs around. He stands behind Kuroo, watching them play a game he doesn’t know. Daichi and Suga are there, along with Bokuto and Akaashi. Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Tsukki, join in.” Kuroo says once the game is over.

“I’m good. Plus, there’s nowhere to sit.”

“Just sit on his lap!” Someone – maybe Bokuto or Oikawa – calls out.

Suddenly, Kuroo gets an idea. The favor from their Mario kart game. He hasn’t used it yet.

“Oh Tsukishima.” He sings.

“Fine.”

“What?” Kuroo blinks at him.

“I’ll sit on your lap.” Tsukishima states, climbing between the chairs to sit on his lap. “I’m still not playing.”

“Fine you grump.” Oikawa pouts.

It takes a few moments for Tsukishima to get comfy. He wiggles his ass a bit and Kuroo gulps, hoping he doesn’t pop a boner. Kuroo wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s waist, mostly to get a better look and control his cards. Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, nor stops hm.

The game continues like normal and Tsukishima realizes that everyone there is super gay and with someone. After an hour passes, Tsukishima changes his sitting, instead resting his ass next to Kuroo, with his legs bent over and resting on Kuroo’s legs. He doesn’t realize how tired he is until he closes his eyes and dozes off, head nodding to the side and onto Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo never notices, to focused on not losing to Bokuto again.

Kuroo loses to Bokuto. He throws his cards on the table, grumbling.

“Hoot hoot motherfucker!” Bokuto yells. “I win.”

“NO!” Kuroo groans loudly.

“Shh!” Daichi and Suga hisses.

Kuroo and Bokuto cocks their heads to the side and blink. Daichi points to the sleeping Tsukishima. His glasses are askew, his breathing even which tells Kuroo he’s been out for a while. Kuroo smiles.

“I didn’t notice.” Kuroo says.

“Obviously.” Suga giggles.

“I think I’ll get going. I need to carry this heavy shit.”

Carefully, Kuroo manages to lift Tsukishima up bridal style and carrying him back to the dorm. He gets Tsukishima in his own bed, taking his glasses and placing them on the nightstand. He pauses, watching the blond sleep, not caring at the moment if its creepy or not. He reaches out and touches Tsukishima’s hair. It is soft and fluffy like he thought. Tsukishima groans and Kuroo quickly retracts his hand. The blond shifts, turning his back on Kuroo.

Kuroo lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He gets ready for bed, laying in his own bed. He’s in deep with Tsukishima and he isn’t for sure if the blond likes him back. Maybe when he said he’d sit on his lap was because he knew that would be the favor. Kuroo sighs.

~~

“Tadashi, you don’t understand, I fell asleep in his lap.” Tsukishima stresses into the phone.

Yamaguchi laughs nervously from the other end. “What’s so bad about that?”

“He carried me back to the room instead of leaving me on the chair. I can’t even look at him now.”

Yamaguchi laughs harder. “Tsukki, stop stressing about that.”

Tsukishima sighs. He sat in Kuroo’s lap for one reason and that was because his legs were hurting. Nothing to do with the fact that he may never get the chance again. Nope, his legs were tired from standing, that’s what he kept telling himself.

“Tadashi…” Tsukishima groans.

“Sorry Tsukki, I can’t help you.”

“Thanks anyways.” He hangs up, burying his face into his pillow and screaming.

“Rough day?” Kuroo asks, scaring the shit out of Tsukishima.

“Something like that.” He mumbles.

“Oh. Ok, I’ll come back later.”

“Fine.” He doesn’t look up, knowing if he sees Kuroo’s face, he’ll remember last night – or early morning.

Two hours later and Kuroo comes back. Tsukishima hasn’t moved since then.

“Hey Tsukki, I got you something.”

Tsukishima lifts his head, staring at a grinning Kuroo. Kuroo grabs his arm, dragging him into the kitchen. Tsukishima sees the small box.

“Open it.” Kuroo insists, smiling growing.

“Ok.” He says slowly, opening the box. It’s strawberry shortcake.

“Your favorite!” Kuroo exclaims, waiting for the other to react.

“Yes, I can see that. Why? And how?”

“Remember when I was talking to Yama? Well he told me you love this dessert. So I went to Bokuto’s and made it.”

 _That traitor_. “Thanks.” He mutters, ears turning red.

~~

Tsukishima rinses his hair out in the shower, enjoying the rush of hot water over his body. Kuroo had dragged him to another two on two volleyball match. His thoughts drift to Kuroo. The way he moved and handled the ball was pretty hot, despite being all sweaty. Tsukishima wonders what he would look like during sex. Sweat on his forehead, hearing him moan out Tsukishima’s name.

He gets a boner before he knows it. He sighs, glad that Kuroo is with Bokuto. His hand wraps around his cock, pumping slowly. He imagines Kuroo’s hands instead of his own. His hand moves faster, picturing how sexy Kuroo looks, especially after he step out of the shower. Tsukishima imagines Kuroo’s toned stomach, running his fingers over the skin. He tries to imagine what Kuroo’s voice would sound like, low and husky, moaning Tsukishima’s name.

Tsukishima grunts as he comes. He washes himself off again, then turns the water off. He leans his forehead against the cool tilt. I am so fucked.

~~

“Ok, so I kinda really need a super huge favor and I’ll do anything in return, even walking around campus naked.” Kuroo gets on his knees, leaning over the bed that Tsukishima is sitting on. This caught Tsukishima’s attention, but pretends to be uninterested.

“Oh? And what is it?” He asks with the same bored monotone voice. He glances at the boy over the top of a book he’s reading for fun.

“This weekend is a family reunion and I told my parents I was dating someone since they kept trying to set me up, but I don’t have a date so I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” Kuroo places his hands together. “Please?”

“You want me to lie to your family? Shame Kuroo, that’s setting a bad example.” Tsukishima teases.

“This is serious Tsukki.” Kuroo cries out.

“Why not ask Kenma?”

“Because Kenma and Hinata got together a few days ago. And honestly, Hinata scares me. He’s small, but so much energy.”

“Oh.” He answers, not caring that much, nor was it much of a surprise.

“Please Tsukki?” Kuroo begs. “I’ll do all the cleaning for the next month. I’ll even do your laundry.”

Tsukishima thinks on it. A fake relationship with Kuroo could be nice, but then his feelings could grow even more and maybe Kuroo is only asking because he sees Tsukishima as a friend and nothing more? Then again, it’s only three days, so maybe his feelings could stay the same.

“Would we have to kiss?” Tsukishima makes a face of disgust, but he can’t help but think that kissing Kuroo would be great.

“Nothing on the lips. Maybe a cheek kiss or two and holding hands.”

“Fine.”

“You’ll do it?”

“Yea, now leave me be.”

“Tsukki!” Kuroo jumps on the bed, hugging Tsukishima, nuzzling his cheek against the other’s cheek.

“Get off!”

~~

They sit side by side on the train, neither saying a word. Kuroo is shaking like crazy and Tsukishima is listening to music. Kuroo goes over again and again the story in his head. He can handle this; he’s only lying to his entire family.

A tap on the shoulder makes him shriek. He looks at Tsukishima, holding back a snicker. “W-what?”

“I can’t call you Kuroo.”

“Why not?”

“Everyone there has the surname Kuroo.” He states. “I thought you were smart.” He retorts.

“Right.” He hadn’t thought of that. “Tetsu is fine.”

“Tetsu.” Tsukishima repeats and Kuroo’s heart stops. It sounds so nice coming from the blond.

“C-can I call you Kei?”

Tsukishima shrugs. “If you want.”

“Great. And uh…don’t mention my dad at all.” Kuroo says quietly.

“Ok.” Tsukishima answers.

“You’re not going to ask why?”

“Not my business. If you want me to know, you’ll tell me.”

Kuroo stares back at the floor. His hands rest on his thighs, still shaking. Then, he feels a hand on his hand. He glances at Tsukishima, who’s reading and listening to music again. Kuroo blushes, silently thanking him.

~~

Kuroo’s mom picked them up from the station, driving them back to the country where Kuroo’s grandparents live. The drive was short, but it felt forever as Kuroo’s mom kept asking Tsukishima questions. Surprisingly, he would answer back.

They pull into the driveway, already a number of cars there. They bring their things upstairs and into a room. Of course they’re sharing a room and of course there’s only one bed. Tsukishima doesn’t seem bothered by it, so Kuroo doesn’t mention it for now. They go back downstairs, hand in hand. Kuroo introduces Tsukishima to everyone and Tsukishima isn’t able to remember a single name. Kuroo did his best to keep calm whenever introducing Tsukishima.

“So, how long have you two been dating?” Kuroo’s aunt asks. She’s a short lady, smelling of cigarette smoke and alcohol.

Kuroo’s face drops, realizing the whole story that he came up with was never told to Tsukishima. Nobody asked any personal questions, mostly just what Tsukishima is majoring in or where he is from.

“I..uh..”

“We’re roommate, so we ended up spending time together.” Tsukishima explains naturally. “My friend and his friend are dating, so we would see each other quite a bit.” That part is a lie, but it adds to the story. “We only just got together, right Tetsu?”

“Y-yes.” He answers.

“How sweet.” She smiles before leaving.

“Are you going to be ok?” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow.

“Yea, just wow.” His mouth hangs open.

“Did you honestly forget a story for our fake relationship?” Tsukishima retorts.

“No, I forgot to tell you the story.”

“Here I thought you were smart.”

“No sass zone!” Kuroo points, practically screaming.

“Whatever.” He rolls his eyes and Kuroo pouts.

Kuroo’s older sister walks up to the two, a big smile on her face. Kuroo knows that smile – she’s planning something.

“Tetsu. I’m stealing your boyfriend for a while.” She drags Tsukishima away before Kuroo could stop her.

“Hey! Nee-san!!”

~~

Kuroo doesn’t see Tsukishima until they are both getting ready for bed. Tsukishima is already under the covers on the left side, leaving room for Kuroo on the right.

“I can sleep on the floor you know.” He awkwardly says.

“I thought about that, but if a family member came in here and seen we weren’t in the same bed, they might think something’s up.” Tsukishima yawns. He’s too tired to care really.

“Oh, I guess you’re right.” Kuroo climbs in the bed.

“Your family seems nice. Better than mine.”

“We have our problems. Tomorrow when everyone starts to drink, the secrets come out.”

“I’m kind of surprised that none seem disgusted about our relationship.”

“Well, it wasn’t a surprise when I came out.” Kuroo laughs. “When I was 16, I went up to my mom and told her I was gay. All she said was ‘I know; can I get back to cooking?’. And I’m standing there, shocked that she already knew.”

Tsukishima chuckles.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“How was your coming out to your family?”

Tsukishima stares at Kuroo, his face partly blurry since he doesn’t have his glasses on. “I...” He’s at a loss for words, the memory being one he wishes he could forget. He feels tears in his eyes.

“Tsukki, hey.” Kuroo reaches out for Tsukishima.

“D-Don’t…” He chokes out, swatting the hands away.

“You need a hug.” He says sternly. Tsukishima doesn’t fight it when he’s wrapped in Kuroo’s arms.

“My mom…she kicked me out…I was 15…I lived with my brother until I graduated.” Tsukishima mumbles, rubbing his face before any tears run down his face. “My brother loves me. He didn’t care.”

Kuroo wants to tell Tsukishima that he also loves him, but he knows this isn’t the right time to say anything. Instead, he rubs circles on Tsukishima’s back until he falls asleep. Kuroo doesn’t have the heart nor strength to let Tsukishima go.

~~

Kuroo wakes up first, and after seeing the position he is in, he’s glad. His front is pressed up snug with Tsukishima’s back, one arm tightly holding him by the waist. Legs tangled up with each other. His nose is burying in the blond hair and he smells good. Slowly, he pulls his head away and untangles his legs. Then he removes his arm. Tsukishima groans, opening his eyes.

“M-morning.” Kuroo says, trying to act natural.

Tsukishima yawns, rubbing his eyes. He mutters something and Kuroo finds it cute that it takes a while for Tsukishima to wake up. Once he does, his ears turn red, mumbling out “Sorry about last night.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Kuroo smiles softly. “Not every person accepts gays.”

“I just…hadn’t talked about it since it happened.”

“Do you feel better?”

“I guess.” Tsukishima isn’t happy that he showed Kuroo his weaker side, but at least he didn’t cry. He almost did.

“Then that’s all that matters.” Kuroo smiles bigger, getting out of bed. “We have a full day of drinking ahead of us.”

Later, Tsukishima sits in a chair on the back porch, watching everyone else interact throughout the back yard. Kuroo is talking to his younger cousins – there’s like 12 of them - and Tsukishima can see a smile on his face. Tsukishima sighs. On the other hand, he wants to confess, but when it comes to those feelings, he isn’t good with them. But on the other hand, maybe he’s reading too much into this. He could only have asked Tsukishima as a friend.

Kuroo’s mom sits in a chair by Tsukishima, a wine glass in her hand. “I know you’ve been here only a day, but I can see that you make Tetsurou very happy.”

“I do?”

She nods. “Yes, he’s more lively. I’m glad he met you.”

“Me too.” Tsukishima says, and he means it. His life has been better since he met Kuroo.

Tsukishima thinks about to what Kuroo’s sister told him. _I’m glad my brother found a guy like you. You make him happy and I’m happy. He’s always pretending to be happy so we don’t worry, but you’re bringing out a real smile from him. Thank you._

Tsukishima knows he’s in trouble when both family members say the same thing when they aren’t even dating. Maybe Kuroo does like him back? He wants to take the chance, but not here. 

Later on, after the big barbeque, the adults start to get drunk and act stupid so Kuroo and Tsukishima take a few bottles with them upstairs. They sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Their shoulders are touching and so are their legs. The tv plays a movie, but neither one pays attention, both crossing over to the drunk side.

“I’m glad you came Tsukki.” Kuroo announces, face flushed. “Otherwise…it would have been boring.”

“Boring? At least you have a family reunion.” Drunk Tsukishima is more talkative and smiley. Drunk Kuroo is giggly.

Kuroo giggles, taking a long sip from the bottle in his hand. He finishes it off, dropping in on the floor. He looks at Tsukishima, eyes droopy, face warm and red. He wants to reach over and kiss those lips. He’s so close. Tsukishima hiccups and Kuroo laughs.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Tsukishima, in his drunken state, does something that his sober self would never have the courage to do. He shuts Kuroo up with a kiss. It’s sloppy and wet, nose bumping into each before they finally get it right. Kuroo pulls Tsukishima on his lap, mind far too gone to think things through. Tsukishima moves to straddles his lap, grinding his hips against Kuroo’s hips. They moan into each other mouths.

Kuroo runs his hands up and down Tsukishima’s thighs, wanting the fabric off. Tsukishima keeps one hand tangled in messy hair, the other at the back of Kuroo’s neck, tilting his head upward into the kiss. The kiss becomes more heated, tongues in the others’ mouths.

“Tsukki…” Kuroo groans, moving his lips to Tsukishima neck.

Tsukishima cocks his head to the side, letting Kuroo have more access to his neck. Kuroo licks and sucks his neck, leaving a hickey. Tsukishima moans, moving his hips again.

“C-clothes...” Tsukishima huffs. “Off.”

Kuroo hums in agreement, but stays latched to Tsukishima’s neck, only pulling apart to removing the shirts. Tsukishima’s hands run up and down Kuroo’s chest. His skin is soft, yet hard with muscle. Tsukishima plays with Kuroo’s nipples, pinching them lightly.

“Kei.”

Tsukishima brings Kuroo’s mouth to meet his in a slow kiss. Kuroo’s hand find themselves fumbling with Tsukishima’s zip. He feels Tsukishima smile against his lips and his own hands are pushed away. Tsukishima removes himself from Kuroo’s lap to take his pants off. Kuroo does the same, leaving his boxers on while he gets up to dig for something in his bag.

When Kuroo returns, holding lube and a condom, Tsukishima sits in the middle, in nothing but boxers. Kuroo stares, taking in the sight. Tsukishima blushes and Kuroo smiles, climbing back on the bed. He climbs over Tsukishima, hovering over the blond and leaning forward to nibble at his ear.

“You look so beautiful.” He whispers, sending Tsukishima’s blood rushing down.

Their cocks rub together through the cloth, damp spots forming on the fabric. Tsukishima moans, hands tracing the muscles on Kuroo’s back. He wants Kuroo to fuck him, but he can’t find the right words. Kuroo gazes into Tsukishima’s eyes, picking up on what the blond wants.

Kuroo kisses him once before trailing kisses down his chest, to his stomach. His fingers grab the waistband and he pulls the boxers off. Tsukishima’s cock is hard and aching, precum dripping from the tip. Kuroo presses a few kisses to the inside of Tsukishima’s thighs before kissing the tip of his dick.

Tsukishima’s breath hitches, one hand balling into a fist with the bed sheets tangled between fingers, the other grabbing at Kuroo’s hair, tugging slightly. Kuroo slowly engulfs Tsukishima’s cock into his mouth, tongue swirling about. Tsukishima moans, head throw back and eyes shut.

Kuroo plays around for a bit, then pulls away to grab the lube. He pops the cap open, pouring some on his fingers. He rubs his fingers together before reaching for Tsukishima’s hole. He slips one finger in and Tsukishima grunts. Kuroo thrusts the finger in a few times before adding another and scissoring them. Tsukishima spreads his legs wider, hips thrusting forward. Kuroo presses his clean hand onto Tsukishima’s stomach to hold him down. His mouth kissing the inside of Tsukishima’s thighs.

“T-Tetsu...” Tsukishima moans sound so hot and dirty and it makes Kuroo even harder than he already is.

Kuroo pulls his fingers out, removing his boxers and pumping his own shaft. He grabs the condom and opens it up, sliding in over his dripping cock. Kuroo grabs Tsukishima’s hips, pulling him closer and lines his cock with the blond’s hole. He slips his cock inside slowly, both moaning and grunting to the feeling. Kuroo leans forward and kisses Tsukishima. Tsukishima kisses back, arms wrapping around his neck, legs around his waist.

“Move.” Tsukishima demands.

Kuroo kisses once more before pulling back, then thrusting into Tsukishima. His hips move at a fast pace, earning moans from Tsukishima. The lewd noises he’s making sound is music to Kuroo’s ears. His pace quickens, feeling his climax coming too soon, but it feels too good.

“Kei…” Kuroo pants. “Ah…Kei…dammit”

Tsukishima whimpers, never once had a good sex like this before. He’s close. Too close for him. He wants this to last. His nails dig into Kuroo’s back, back arching to the feeling of Kuroo’s lips on his collar bone. He bites his bottom lip when Kuroo bites down on his skin, knowing a mark will be there later.

“Tetstu…I’m..”

“Fuck….me…too.” He grunts.

When Kuroo his Tsukishima’s prostate, he cries out loudly, seeing stars. Kuroo keeps the angle, hitting it over and over. Tsukishima comes, the liquid spraying onto his stomach. Kuroo comes shortly after, moaning out Tsukishima’s name. Kuroo rests his forehead against Tsukishima’s, both breathing hard.

Kuroo pulls out, removing the condom and luckily throwing it in the trashcan. He spoons Tsukishima, both too tired to care about the sticky, sweaty mess. They fall asleep in each other’s arm, feeling peacefully.

~~

They wake up the next morning to someone banging on the door. Then the door opens and Kuroo’s sister pokes her head in.

“Wake up lovebirds. It’s already noon. And open a window geez.”

Kuroo sits up first, the headache hitting him hard. It takes him a few minutes to register everything that happened last night.

_Oh my god, we had sex. This is so bad. He’s going to hate me. I fucked up so bad._

Kuroo can’t lie. The sex was amazing. Everything about last night was. Kuroo prays things won’t be that awkward between the two, but he’s asking for a lot.

Tsukishima groans sitting up and holding his head. He doesn’t move for a five minutes, trying to wake himself up. Then, his eyes widened.

“Did we…?”

“Yea.” Kuroo nods, looking away, face red.

“Ok.” Tsukishima draws out slowly. He gets out of bed, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on. He grabs his glasses that ended up on the floor sometime during the night. “I’m getting a shower.” He deadpans, walking into the bathroom.

~~

The car ride how was filled with non-stop talk from both Kuroo’s mom and sister talking about the reunion. They ask Tsukishima a few questions about home and stuff and he answers back. The train ride back was filled with silence mostly since Tsukishima had his headphones on sleeping. They arrive at their dorm, Tsukishima going into the bedroom while Kuroo visits Kenma

When he enters the room, he breaks down into tears. Kenma leads him to the couch, sitting down and forcing Kuroo to lay his head in Kenma’s lap. He sobs while Kenma runs his fingers through the messy hair, calming Kuroo down enough to talk about whatever it is. Kenma has an idea what it is about, but he isn’t going to say anything until Kuroo is ready. Hinata steps out of the bedroom, face red and shirtless and Kenma shoos him away so Hinata disappears back inside and closes the door.

After ten minutes, Kuroo’s sobbing quiets down to a few hiccups. “Thanks Kenma.”

“What happened?” He asks, getting right to the point. Kenma is a bit ticked off since Kuroo interrupted his and Hinata’s fun time, but since Kuroo was crying – something he doesn’t do unless it’s really bad – he decided to help him.

“Me and Tsukki had drunk sex.”

Kenma’s inhales sharply. “Oh.”

“Yea, I think I just fucked up our relationship.” He sniffs.

Kenma pets Kuroo’s hair. “You need to talk to him Kuroo.”

“I can’t. He probably doesn’t even want to see me. He could be going to transfer to a new room because of me.”

“Kuroo, you’re over thinking.” Kenma sighs. “Do you really like him?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Then you need to talk. Your pathetic love life won’t get anywhere without talking.”

Kuroo stays quiet, thinking. “You’re right. I’m glad I went to you first.”

Kenma hums. “Can you go know? I was about to give Hinata a blow job until you came.”

“Sorry Kitten.”

~~

“Tadashi, I fucked up so bad. We got drunk and sex. And from what I remember, I started it.”

Tsukishima will admit that that was the best sex he’s had – from what he remembers at least – and now things are going to be awkward between him and Kuroo. Of course things will be. But Tsukishima doesn’t have the balls to confront Kuroo about it.

Yamaguchi laughs from the other end. “I-I’m sorry Tsukki but only this would happen to you.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi. This is serious. Things are going to be so awkward between us.”

“Just man up and say something to him.” Kageyama’s voice rings through the receiver.

“Tadashi! I didn’t know the king was listening!” He barks into the phone.

“Sorry, we’re cuddling and I didn’t want to make him leave.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

“Tobio is right though Kei.” Yamaguchi says. “You need to tell Kuroo how you feel. Otherwise things will get worse before they get better.”

“I know. I’ll try talking to him later.”

~~

It takes a few days for one to make a move. Kuroo is the first the step up, after purposely avoiding Tsukishima. He stops the blond from retreating to his room once Kuroo enters the dorm.

“Hold on Tsukishima.” Kuroo sits on the couch. Tsukishima turns around. “We’ve been avoiding each other the last few days and it has to stop.”

“I’m not avoiding you.” Tsukishima denies.

“Bull shit. Ever since we came back, we’ve both been acting different. So sit your ass down or I will get Bokuto to hold you down.”

Tsukishima scowls, but does what he’s told. He sits on the far end on the couch. “Ok, what?”

“Look, Tsukki, about what happen the other night at the reunion shouldn’t have happened.”

“Ok, let’s just agree to it never happened.”

“No Tsukki, that’s not what I’m trying to say. I guess, I want you to be my boyfriend. I really like you, even if you are always scowling.”

“I…like you too.” Tsukishima mutters, looking away.

“I’m glad to hear that Tsukki.” Kuroo smiles softly, tears in his eyes.

“Are you crying?” Tsukishima scrunches his nose up.

“I’m just happy that I didn’t fuck up our friendship.”

“You are an ugly crier.” Tsukishima cringes.

“S-shut up!”

It takes a few moments until Kuroo is done crying.

“Can we have a proper, sober kiss?”

“If you’re that desperate.” Tsukishima mutters, but he wants the kiss just as bad.

Kuroo moves closer to Tsukishima, pressing their lips together. “You taste like coffee.”

“Ok. Moment ruined.”

Tsukishima stands, only to pulled back down into Kuroo’s lap. Tsukishima scowls at Kuroo, who simply smiles at the blond.

“God, you’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot now.”

“I know, that’s what makes this worse.”

~~

Tsukishima sits on the couch, legs spread open with Kuroo sleeping between them, face nuzzled into his stomach. They both have only their boxers on, just relaxing from some fun they just had. Tsukishima massages Kuroo’s head gentle, Kuroo purring slightly to the touch, making Tsukishima smile softly.

A knock on the door startles Tsukishima, but doesn’t wake Kuroo. “Come in.” He calls, not caring if he wakes Kuroo up. Yamaguchi walks into the room, an overnight bag in his hand.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cries, smiling.

“Tadashi, you should have texted me when you arrived.”

“I did.”

It dawns on Tsukishima that his phone is left in the bedroom. Instead of admitting that detail, he shakes Kuroo. Kuroo groans, pressing his nose to Tsukishima’s stomach.

“Tetsurou, get up. I have to pee.” It’s a lie. Tsukishima always uses that excuse when he wants Kuroo to get off him.

“Liar.” He mumbles, pressing kisses to Tsukishima’s stomach.

Tsukishima looks at Yamaguchi for help, who shrugs with a face reading ‘It’s your boyfriend’.

“Tetsu, Tadashi is here.” Tsukishima grits through his teeth, the light kisses tickling him.

“Shit what?” He sits up and Yamaguchi laughs.

“Nice to finally meet you. Tsukki has told me a lot about you.”

“Like how handsome, caring, and charming I am?” Kuroo smiles.

“More like annoying, heavy, and a pain in the ass.” Tsukishima retorts.

“Kei, I told you before, this is a no sass zone.” Kuroo pouts. Eight out of ten times when Kuroo fake pouts, Tsukishima will kiss him.

“If you’re trying to get me to kiss you, it won’t happen with Tadashi here.”

“Yama, turn around please.” Kuroo gives an innocent smile, but there’s not innocent about it.

Yamaguchi does and Kuroo gives Tsukishima a quick kiss. Then Tsukishima pushes Kuroo away to stand up.

“So Yama…” Kuroo starts, stretching his arms above his head. “You should have told me Tsukki is really good with his mouth. He has a gift for give blow jobs.”

Yamaguchi turns red. “We never…”

“Kuroo.” Tsukishima hisses.

“Sorry, I assumed you and he did things. Me and Kenma played around with each other a few times. Just blow jobs and hand jobs.”

“Not all best friends are like that.” Tsukishima growls, throwing a shirt at Kuroo.

“Sorry, sorry, but still. Man, best blow job ever.” Kuroo sighs happily.

“Kuroo, shut up.”

“Ok, ok.”

“Tadashi, I’ll show you around, lemme change first.”

“Ok Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiles.

Tsukishima changes and leaves with Yamaguchi. They walk around the campus, talking about random things, until Tsukishima brings up Kuroo’s birthday.

“I don’t know what to get him.”

“Tsukki, don’t worry so much. Kuroo seems like the type of guy who will love anything you get him.”

“I know. Maybe I’ll get him giant stuffed cat so he can cuddle that instead of him.”

Yamaguchi shrugs, not knowing much about Kuroo. Tsukishima’s phone rings and he answers without looking, thinking it’s Kuroo.

“What?” He snaps.

“Kei, don’t talk to me like that.” A female voice says.

~~

“Kei, talk to me.” Kuroo whines. “I can tell something is wrong.”

“I’m fine.” He lies.

Kuroo hugs him tighter, pressing his nose to Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima inhales sharply.

“You’re really tense.” He whispers in Tsukishima’s ear. “Just relax.”

“I am relaxed.” He grits out.

“No, you’re not. Please, talk to me. I know something is bothering you.” Kuroo says. He noticed the last few days that Tsukishima had been more quiet than usual and even grumpier than usual.

Tsukishima sighs. “My mom called me a few days ago.”

“Oh? What did she want?”

“She wants to see me. And you.”

To Kuroo, that sounds good, but he knows Tsukishima isn’t happy about it.

“Isn’t that good? It seems she’s trying to connect with you.”

“After all these years, she can’t just come back into my life like nothing happened.” Tsukishima rolls on his side, removing Kuroo’s arms from around him.

“Tsukki, I think she needed time to accept you being gay.” Kuroo sits up.

“Well, she’s five years too late.” Tsukishima grumbles.

“Kei, I think you should give her a chance.”

“I’m not seeing her.”

“Kei.” Kuroo says in a serious tone. “I think you should go.”

“I do not care. Akiteru can come and see you, but not my mom. She hasn’t talked to me once since she kicked me out. Why should I let her in now?” Tsukishima sits up, facing Kuroo.

“Because she’s your mom!” Kuroo yells. “And she loves you!”

“If she loved me, she wouldn’t have kicked me out!”

“She realized her mistake Tsukki. She wants to make up!”

“I don’t care. I’m not seeing her.”

“Tsukki, don’t you want to make up with her?” He asks.

“No. I don’t ever want to see her. She hurt me. I tried to talk to her before I graduated, but she didn’t want to see me! She didn’t even come to my graduation! Why should I see her?!”

“Stop being an asshole for once!” Kuroo screams. “If you weren’t so cold-hearted, you would care that your mom wants to see you.”

“Shut up! You don’t know what it was like! You didn’t hear what she called me!” Tsukishima gets up. “I’m leaving.”

“Fine, just run away like you always do Tsukishima!” Kuroo yells as Tsukishima leaves.

Tsukishima walks around the city; despite that it is raining hard. His mind wonders to back when he came out. He came out to his brother first, and Akiteru said he still loved him. He even asked if Kei wanted him to be around when he came out to mom, but he didn’t. Now, he wishes he did. Akiteru easily let Kei live with him until he graduated high school, even if it meant traveling far to and from school.

_“Mom, can I talk to you?” Tsukishima asks._

_“Sure Kei. But be quick, I’m cooking dinner.”_

_“I’m…I’m gay. I like boys.”_

_Her face drops. “Y-You what?”_

_“I like boys. Not girls.” Tsukishima balls his hands into fists._

_“No sweetie, you must be confused. You’re not gay.” She puts a hand on his shoulder._

_“I’m not confused.”_

_“Yes, you are. Being gay is a sin Kei! You’ll be all alone since everyone will call you a freak. That’s what it is. Being gay isn’t normal.”_

_“N-no mom, it’s normal.” Tears form in his eyes._

_“If that’s the way you want to be, then fine. No freak son of mine is living here. You have one day to find somewhere else to live.” She says sternly. “If you continue thinking this way, no one will love you.”_

Tsukishima doesn’t realize he’s at his brother’s place until he looks up at the door. He knocks a few times, even though he has a key. Saeko answers the door.

“Kei, it’s nice…get your ass in here, you’re soaking wet.” She drags him inside, calling for Akiteru.

“What…Kei, what are you doing here?”

Kei shrugs. Akiteru sighs. “Ok, we’ll talk later. I’ll lend you some clothes.”

Kei nods, following Akiteru to the bedroom. He gets a spare set and changes. Saeko makes some tea and Kei drinks it quickly.

“I can leave you two alone, if you want.” Saeko says.

“Kei?” Akiteru looks to him.

“You can stay.” He murmurs.

“Kei, what happened? Did Kuroo break up with you?”

“Not exactly. We had a fight.”

“Fightin’ is normal between couples.” Saeko points out. “Even me and Aki fight. Just suck it up and make up.”

Akiteru sighs. “Sweetie, that’s not helpful.” He turns to Kei. “What was it about?”

“Mom…she called me and wants to meet Kuroo. I don’t want to go, but Kuroo wants me too. We fought about that.”

“Shit.” Saeko whispers.

“Kei, I talked to mom early. She told me she wants to apology for what she did. She really is sorry.”

“She is?” Kei knows that Akiteru would never lie about something like this. Even if Akiteru wants them to make up, he wouldn’t mislead either of them.

“Yea. I think you should talk to her at least. I can go with you too.”

“You don’t need to. Thanks nii-chan.”

“Anytime. And you can bring Kuroo to the wedding if you want.”

~~

Tsukishima enters the dorm, not sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t to find Kuroo face down on the floor right in the doorway.

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima nudges him with his foot. Kuroo groans and looks up.

“Tsukki?”

“I…want you to see my dad.”

Kuroo scrambles to his feet. “Really? Should I change? I should change.” Kuroo panics. Tsukishima has never mentioned his dad at all and Kuroo wants to make a good impression in case things with Tsukishima’s mom doesn’t go well.

“Don’t” Tsukishima says meaner than he wanted. “I mean; he won’t care what you are wearing.”

“Ok.” Kuroo draws out slowly.

Tsukishima leads Kuroo to the taxi that is already waiting. The rain has stopped and the weather is humid out. They get in, Kuroo being quiet for once. The taxi drives to the outskirts of town, where the cemetery is. Only then, does it click where Tsukishima is taking Kuroo. They get out, Tsukishima telling the driver to wait. He takes Kuroo’s hand, and leads him to a tombstone with the Tsukishima engraved into it.

“Here is he.” Tsukishima mumbles., turning so Kuroo can’t see that he might have an outburst of emotions. “He…uh, lived here before he met my mom and moved.”

“Kei.” Kuroo whispers.

“I just thought, you’d like to meet him, before my mom.”

Kuroo kneels down in front of the grave, clearing his throat. “So…uh, Mr. Tsukishima. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I know your son will hit me for this, but I want you to know that I’ll take care of him. I love him, even if he’s being salty or sassy. I loved the smile his makes when he thinks no one is looking. And his laugh. It always makes me happy knowing I made him laugh. So, he’s in good hands. I love him and I don’t think I could ever stop. No matter how many fights we have.” Kuroo stands up, ignoring the wet spots on his knees. “Come here Kei. I meant ever word.” Kuroo hugs him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

“Don’t be. I shouldn’t have forced you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“I’m going to talk to my mom. Akiteru said she wants to apologize.”

“Tsukki, please don’t hit me, but I told you so.”

“Idiot.” He punches Kuroo lightly in the shoulder.

“Your idiot.”

~~

Kuroo hovers over Tsukishima’s naked body, kissing his neck. Tsukishima runs his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, hips thrusting up to rub against Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo moans near Tsukishima’s ear.

“You already prepped me. Just put it in already.” Tsukishima hisses.

“Patience my love. Are you sure?” Kuroo purrs.

“I want you to fuck me hard.” Tsukishima says before kissing Kuroo hard on the lips. Kuroo can taste and feel just how much Tsukishima loves him back.

Kuroo runs his hands down Tsukishima’s thighs. “Ok, you asked for it.”

He puts the condom on, then grips Tsukishima’s hips. Once inside, Tsukishima wraps his legs around Kuroo’s waist. Kuroo starts the thrust, moving at an even pace. Tsukishima moans, enjoying this moment. Much better sex since they’re both sober now.

“Tetsu…” He moans, then a loud noise escapes his mouth and Kuroo wishes he was recording it. The sound sounded sexy to Kuroo, turning him even more on. His hips move faster and rougher, nailing gripping Tsukishima’s thighs.

“K-Kei.” Kuroo pants. “Damn Kei, you look so beautiful.”

Tsukishima has his back arched, head thrown back. His eyes are shut, mouth parted slightly. Small moans and other noises were leaving his mouth. Damn Kuroo really wants to take a picture.

“You’re one to talk.” Was he response.

Kuroo’s cock hits the prostate and Tsukishima moans once more. Kuroo keeps the angle, hitting it again and again, feeling his climax rising.

“Tetsu, I…” Tsukishima doesn’t finish the sentence, and the final hit to his prostate has him coming, moaning Kuroo’s name.

Hearing Tsukishima moan his name drives him over the edge. He comes, moaning out Tsukishima’s name. They breath heavy, still coming down from the rush. Kuroo cleans up, as Tsukishima never has any energy after sex. Kuroo cuddles into Tsukishima’s side.

“I love you Tetsu.” Tsukishima whispers.

“I love you too.” Kuroo smiles. “Was that hard enough for you?”

“Shut up.” He mumbles. “Sleep.”

Kuroo simply kisses Tsukishima’s forehead and holds him closer.

~~

“Kei, are you nervous?”

“No.” He lies.

“Yes, you are.” Kuroo takes a hold on his shaking hands. “Relax.”

“I am.”

“You’re shaking.” Kuroo says softly.

Tsukishima sighs, looking around the café. Only a few people, plus them. He is nervous, didn’t even sleep last night and he usually sleeps great when Kuroo holds him. He mind would not settle down. All the what-if questions kept popping in his mind.

“Kei, everything is going to be fine.” Kuroo gives Tsukishima a reassuring smile.

“Ok.”

The bell above the door dings and both males turn. An older woman looks at them, smiling. Kuroo can tell that woman is Tsukishima’s mom. Her eyes are piercing, like Tsukishima’s. She’s a short woman, she Kuroo figures the height is on the dad’s side, along with the bond hair.

She sits down with them. “Kei, dear, how are you?”

“Fine.” He mumbles.

“That’s good. And you must be Kuroo.” She smiles.

“You can call me Tetsurou is you’d like.” Kuroo smiles back.

“Tetsurou.” She turns to Tsukishima. “Kei, I know you hate me, but I realized I was wrong to have treated you like I did. I really am sorry about what I said and did. I miss you Kei. And I love you.”

Tsukishima stays quiet, so his mother continues talking.

“Akiteru told me how happy you are with this young man, and it made me see that as long as you’re happy, I shouldn’t be the one to tell you how to live. I know you probably won’t forgive me yet, but I just wanted you to know this.”

“Mom, I can’t forgive you right now, I need time.”

“I understand. I was a terrible mother.”

“Yea, you kinda were.” Tsukishima agrees.

“B-But it’s important that you learned from your mistakes.” Kuroo butts in.

“Take care of him. You seem like a nice boy.” She smiles softly. “I’ll…see you around Kei.” She gets up and leaves.

“You ok?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima nods. “Come on, lets go home and cuddle.”

~~

“So Kei, did it hurt?” Kuroo asks, a sly grin on his face.

“Lemme guess, from when I fell from heaven?” Tsukishima groans. The last few days after the meeting with his mom, Kuroo has been dropping dumb cheesy pickup lines any chance he had.

“No, when you fell for me.”

“Yea, hurt like a real bitch. Not sure why I fell for you though.” Tsukishima smirks.

“Rude! I’m trying to be romantic.” Kuroo pouts, nudging Tsukishima with his foot. The blond looks up from his laptop.

“So, did you miss me earlier?” Kuroo asks.

“With every bullet so far.” Tsukishima deadpans.

“Wow.” Kuroo grunts, but he’s amused that Tsukishima can think of good comebacks so quickly. He smiles, wanting to see how many more he can do before Tsukishima can’t think of anything. “So, Tsukki, my shirt is boyfriend, wanna feel?”

“No thanks, it looks too clingy and hard to maintain.” Tsukishima doesn’t even bat an eyelash.

“You know, you look like my next boyfriend?”

“Really? You look like the guy I turned down two seconds from now.”

Kuroo pouts. Damn he’s good. “That’s a nice outfit, but it would better...”

“Jammed down your throat.” Tsukishima finishes, a small smile on his face.

“Ok, that was brutal.” Kuroo chuckles, enjoying this game. “Here I am, what are your other two wishes?”

“That he’d be charming and handsome, but I guess not all wishes come true.” Tsukishima answers, not showing any signs at emotions. Kuroo opens his mouth, but Tsukishima talks first. “Baby, you must be math because damn, everyone said I would need you around, but it looks likes I don’t.”

Kuroo drops his mouth. “Damn Tsukki. You’re savage. But this isn’t over yet.”

“Good luck.” Tsukishima mutters, but still accepting the challenge.

Kuroo stares at Tsukishima, a love sick smile on his face. After a minute, Tsukishima glances over. “What?”

“I’m sorry. You’re just too handsome, I forgot my pick up line.”

“Hopefully I can forget this conversation.”

“Why are you so good at this?”

Tsukishima shrugs. “It’s not that hard.”

“Ok, I wanna try. Gimme one?”

“Would you like to date?”

“Oh come on, give me something hard.” Kuroo whines.

“Just answer.”

“Fine, no, not with you.”

“Oh come on, lower your standards. I already did.”

Kuroo gasps. “Tsukishima Kei!” He pretends to be hurt, wiping fake tears from his eyes. Tsukishima rolls his eyes, knowing fully well that Kuroo isn’t hurt. “I hate you right now.”

“I can live with that.”

“If I see you naked, I’d die happy.”

“If I see you naked, I’d die from laughter.” Tsukishima snorts.

“Is seat taken?” Kuroo asks, gesturing to the empty space on the couch between them.

“Yea, and this one will be too if you sit.”

“You know, I think I can make you very happy.” Kuroo smiles.

“Why? Are you leaving?”

“Ok, I give up.” Kuroo slides next to Tsukishima, who, at some pint moved the laptop to the table. He cuddles up into Tsukishima’s side. “I love how salty you are.”

“I’m not salty.” He mumbles.

“Yes and your comebacks are great.” Kuroo kisses Tsukishima cheek, hugging him tightly in his arms. “I knew it.”

“What?”

“I knew that you would look beautiful in my arms.”

“S-shut up!” Tsukishima stutters turning red.

“I win.” Kuroo smirks. “As my prize, I want a blow job.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

~~

“Tetsu, wake up.”

Kuroo groans.

“Wake up or else.” Tsukishima says stricter.

“I wanna sleep in Tsukki.”

“Fine. No birthday breakfast for you.” Tsukishima huffs, leaving the bedroom.

“Wait!” Kuroo scrambles to get out of bed, only to trip and fall on his face. Tsukishima is laughing when Kuroo makes it to the kitchen. “It’s not that funny.” He pouts, sitting down and crossing his arms.

“Whatever. Eat your waffles.”

Tsukishima points to the plate in front of Kuroo that he didn’t noticed at first. Three waffles are stacked, topped with both maple and chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, and strawberries.

“My favorite breakfast.” Kuroo awes. “Did you talk to Kenma?”

“No. Your sister gave me her number.”

“You’ve been texting my sister?”

“Kinda. Just ideas for your birthday really.” Tsukishima shrugs, sipping his own coffee.

“Come closer, I wanna share this with you.” Kuroo holds out a fork full.

“Hell no. That’s too sweet for me.”

“Pooper.” Kuroo grunts, putting the fork in his mouth.

“Pout all you want, but I won’t eat that.”

“Ok. I get it.” Kuroo starts to eat, smiling big. “This tastes really good.”

“Of course. I made it. Now, hurry up.”

“Did you plan something for the day baby?” Kuroo beams, already an idea in his head.

“Yes, but no birthday sex.”

“Cruel! I deserve sex on my birthday!”

Tsukishima sighs. “Fine. Maybe a blow job.”

Kuroo pouts, some syrup running down his chin. “I guess.”

“Pouting won’t change my mind.”

“Ok, but seriously…” Kuroo says, mouth full of food. “This is really good.”

“Were you doubting my cooking skills?” Tsukishima asks.

“N-no…”

“Anyways, I do have a gift for you.”

Tsukishima gets up and retrieves the gift. A medium sized box. He waits until Kuroo is done eating and washes his hands since Kuroo ended up using his hands more than the fork. They move to the couch. “Here. I didn’t know what else to get you.” He shoves the box at Kuroo.

“Thanks Tsukki.” Kuroo leans over and kisses his cheek. He opens the box and pulls out a black cat plushie. It’s a good size, about the size of a medium dog. “It’s so fluffy.”

“I saw it and thought of you.” Tsukishima mumbles, feeling embarrassed suddenly. “You can cuddle that if I’m not in the mood.”

“I love it. It even looks like me.” He holds it next to his face, beaming. He then leans over again to kiss Tsukishima on the lips. It doesn’t last long as Tsukishima pushes him away.

“You taste like that breakfast and it’s disgusting. Go brush.”

“Anything for my love.” Kuroo smiles and bats his eyes. Tsukishima groans.

Once Tsukishima deems Kuroo kissable again, they pick up where they left off. However, the moment didn’t last long as Bokuto bursts through the door.

“Hey hey hey!” He yells.

“Bokuto, way to be a cock block!” Kuroo yells, but there is no threat in his voice.

“Oh shit! Sorry.” He smiles sheepishly. Behind him, Akaashi sighs heavily.

“Bokuto, you should have knocked.” Akaashi scolds.

“Sorry Akaashi.”

“Anyways…” Tsukishima clears his throat. “Tetsu, for your birthday, we are doing whatever Bokuto has planned.” Bokuto had begged Tsukishima to let him plan the day and Tsukishima honestly didn’t care. So long as Kuroo was happy. Besides, Akaashi would be there so he wouldn’t be alone with the loudmouths.

“You’ll love it!” Bokuto yells.

Kuroo did love it. They played volleyball for a few hours. Went to the animal shelter so Kuroo could pet all the cats. Even Kenma and Hinata joined them later and they played more volleyball. Bokuto and Akaashi had given Kuroo a new volleyball and Kenma and Hinata chipped in for a gift card down at the café by the campus. By the end of the day, Kuroo was tired out. He lays in bed, in boxers only after a shower. He clutches the cat plushie to his chest while he waits for Tsukishima. He joins Kuroo shortly after, drying his hair on a towel.

“Tsukki, I had fun.” Kuroo smiles, reaching one hand to him.

Tsukishima drops the towel and climbs in bed with Kuroo, the cat plushie between them. “Good.” He smiles softly, kissing Kuroo softly.

~~

The next six months’ fly by for the couple. Tsukishima ended up calling his mother, accepting her apology. Kuroo and Tsukishima go on double dates – sometimes triple dates with Hinata, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi. Kuroo and Tsukishima spent Christmas break at Kuroo’s, taking a few days to see Akiteru and Saeko, along with Tsukishima’s mother. The two had grown closer, fighting over small stupid things, but making up by the end of the day.

Tsukishima was weirded out at first by how affection Kuroo and Bokuto are towards each other, but he quickly got used to it. He hung out with Akaashi a lot too, while their boyfriend burned energy playing with each other – usually wrestling or some stupid contest.

Kuroo is studying hard in his room while Tsukishima naps on Kuroo’s bed. Kuroo sighs, glancing over at the sleeping blond. Tsukishima is holding the cat plushie close to his chest.

“So cute.” Kuroo coos, grabbing his phone and taking a few pictures. He puts the phone, deciding that he’s done studying. He climbs in bed with Tsukishima, wrapping an arm around his waist. Tsukishima makes a noise, turning to face his boyfriend with half open eyes. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to wake you up.”

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything. He buries his face in Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo smiles and holds him closer. He loves that Tsukishima is a cuddly person while sleeping or half asleep. Tsukishima wakes up an hour later, taking a few moments to fully wake up and is a little shocked that Kuroo is staring at him.

“How long have you been staring at me?”

“Not long. I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“Our six-month anniversary.” Kuroo says softly. “Did you forget?”

“No, but I didn’t think we were going to celebrate.”

Kuroo presses a kiss to Tsukishima’s temple. “Well, I wanna take you out, if that’s ok.”

The blond shrugs and yawns. “I guess. Need to shower first.”

“I can help you.” Kuroo says in his sexy voice.

“No.” Although Tsukishima would love that, he knows they would have sex in the shower. Again. Kuroo pouts. “After dinner we can sex.”

Kuroo smiles big. “Hell ya! Go shower Tsukki.”

~~

“Tsukki.” Kuroo whines squirming in his seat. His hands are tied up and Tsukishima is teasing him with light feathery touches.

“Yes Tetsu?” He purrs, fingers ghosting over Kuroo’s twitching cock.

“P-please touch me.”

“Well, you have been good.”

Tsukishima’s hand grabs Kuroo’s cock, pumping it slowly. It isn’t exactly what Kuroo wanted, but it’s better than before. A low growl leaves his throat. Tsukishima teases Kuroo some more, enjoying watching the older male squirm and gasp at his touch.

“K-Kei..” He wants Tsukishima. He wants to run his hands up and down his pale body. He tugs at the restraints.

“Now now.” Tsukishima whispers in a husky voice. “Behave and you’ll get your reward.”

Kuroo nods and Tsukishima lets go of Kuroo’s cock. He straddles Kuroo’s waist, cupping his face and kissing him. His tongue makes its way into Kuroo’s mouth, swallowing the moan as hips grind on hips. Kuroo tugs at the belt again, despite to touch Tsukishima. He leans forward when Tsukishima pulls away. The lips attach themselves onto Kuroo’s collarbone, sucking and nipping.

“Kei…” Kuroo whines. “Please fuck me.”

“If you insist Tetsu.” Tsukishima whispers in Kuroo’s ear, the hot breath sending a chill downwards.

Tsukishima rolls a condom over Kuroo’s cock. He lowers himself onto it, already prepped himself earlier. He enjoyed watching Kuroo squirm and whine as Tsukishima fucked himself with his own fingers. Kuroo moans loudly as his cock disappears inside Tsukishima’s ass. Tsukishima grips the head board as he rolls his hips, letting a low groan escape his lips. He lifts up, then snaps his hips back down. Kuroo opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. A smirk finds its way on Tsukishima face.

“You did that on purpose.” Kuroo grunts, tugging once again at the belt.

“M-maybe…”

The rhythm picks up, both panting and moaning. Tsukishima cries out when his prostate is hit, arching his back, eyes shut and mouth opened partly. God, Kuroo wanted to burn the belt off and run his hands over the pale skin. Tsuksihima picks up the pace, getting close.

“Fuck, fuck.” Kuroo moans. “Ah Kei….”

Tsukishima knows Kuroo is close, he swears more when he is. Tsukishima leans and kisses Kuroo as he thrusts. The kiss is messy, but filled with passion and love. Kuroo breaks the kiss, moaning Tsukishima’s name as he comes. Tsukishima comes shortly after, riding out his high.

Tsukishima releases Kuroo and they both clean themselves up. They get back in bed once clean, Kuroo running his hands up and down Tsukishima’s side, earning small muffled giggles from the tired blond. Kuroo presses a few kisses to the back of Tsukishima’s neck, content and happy. He wishes it would always be like this.

~~

The happiness didn’t last long, as the day of Akiteru’s wedding showed. Kuroo, unfortunately, had a job interview for an internship, so he would miss the wedding, but promised Tsukishima he would back for the party afterwards. The wedding went smoothly, no one messing up their vows and the kiss was sweet.

The beginning of the party went great, Kei, as best man of course, gave a speech with Tanaka and Noya, as the groomsmen, throwing in a few other comments. Tanaka even held Kei in a headlock and rubbed his knuckle against Kei’s head, shouting out something about them being brothers now. Kei kept his comment back, not wanting to ruin his big brother’s big day. Once they started eating, Kei checked his phone every few minutes. Kuroo should have been down with his interview by now and on his way.

It was 8pm and Kuroo still hadn’t shown up. Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama did their best to distract Kei, even taking his phone away. Some people asked where the boyfriend, and Kei would say he’s running late until he gave up hope after the tenth person asked and started getting worried about Kuroo. Yamaguchi gave Kei a drink to calm him down. It worked, after ten drinks, he forgot about Kuroo being late. Yamaguchi made sure to kept Kei and Akiteru apart, since he has the feeling Akiteru will drop everything and search for Kuroo to make Kei happy. Hinata and Kageyama bickering made Kei snort and say something snarky.

“Yamayama.” Hinata sings. “Tobes is being mean.” His words are slurred. Yamaguchi being the only one responsible enough to not drink and take care of the three. Asahi, like Yamaguchi, is on the other side babysitting Noya and Tanaka and Akiteru is trying to keep his now wife from tripping over her feet.

“I am not.” He grunts. “You…dumbass.”

Yamaguchi laughs nervously. Drunk Hinata has more energy than ever and drunk Kageyama is slower at processing things and clingier. He hugs Yamaguchi, claiming Hinata started. That started another fight. Kei frowns.

“You two…are giving me a headache.”

“Do you need to go back to the hotel room?” Yamaguchi asks, trying to remove Kageyama from his side.

“No…they need to shut up.” He hiccups.

“Yuu!!” Asahi yells. The four turn their attention to Yuu, who stands on a table shirtless, about to take his pants off.

“Oh dear god.” Yamaguchi mumbles, feeling sorry for Asahi, knowing his boyfriend is a handful.

Luckily, the rest of the night went accident free. Even Kei didn’t say anything more on Kuroo. Yamaguchi manages to bring all three drunks up to the hotel room they’re sharing. In his drunken state, Tsukishima didn’t complain about having to share a bed with Hinata.

~~

Tsukishima opens the door to his dorm later in the evening, once he was fully recovered from his nasty hangover. He vows to never drink that much. When he shuts the door, Kuroo pokes his head out from the kitchen.

“H-Hey Kei.” His voice sounds nervous.

“Kuroo.” Tsukishima nods, stepping further into the dorm. “How was last night?”

“Look, about last night, please let me explain.” Kuroo is sacred, Tsukishima can tell. And he should be.

When Kuroo woke up that morning, he had 20 missed calls and over 50 text messages. He knew he fucked up. He wasn’t sure Tsukishima would forgive him right away, but Kuroo can’t imagine his life with the snarky blond in it, and he doesn’t want to lose him.

“I’m listening.” Tsukishima scowls, crossing his arms.

“Ok, after the interview, I came back here to change and Bokuto busted in here. So I told him I got the job, and he wanted to celebrate. I thought one drink wouldn’t hurt, but the next thing I remember is waking up this morning.”

Tsukishima stays quiet, walking up to Kuroo. He punches him in the shoulder. “You dumbass! You didn’t even text me!”

“I’m sorry. Bokuto kept distracting.” Kuroo rubs his shoulder. It hurts but he knows he deserved it.

“You can’t blame Bokuto for this! This was all your fault! Tadashi took my fucking phone since I kept texting and calling you! I thought you were more mature than this Kuroo.” Tsukishima’s hands are shaking, so his balls them into fists. “I guess I was wrong!”

“I’m sorry Kei.” Kuroo whispers.

“No, don’t call me that.” Tsukishima spats. “I wanted you at the wedding last night, but I guess my fucking boyfriend manages to disappoint me!”

“I really am sorry.”

“Well sorry doesn’t make up for last night!” Tsukishima yells. “I honestly thought something happened to you!”

Kuroo lowers his head in shame, not knowing what else to say except ‘I’m sorry’. Tsukishima turns on his feet and leaves the dorm. Kuroo sits on the floor, hugging his knees and sobbing.

~~

A week goes by and Kuroo still hasn’t seen Tsukishima. He knows the blond has come by the room, as some things on Tsukishima’s side of the room have moved. Kuroo goes to class, does his homework then lays in bed crying. Even Bokuto can’t cheer him up. Kuroo calls and sends text massages to Tsukishima, hoping he will answer. He knows he fucked up, and he can only blame himself. He doesn’t know where Tsukishima is, Hinata and Kenma hasn’t seen him, neither Bokuto and Akaashi. Even Tsukishima won’t answer Hinata. Kuroo is afraid to check Akiteru’s in case he isn’t there.

He lays in Tsukishima’s bed, smelling the sheets. He misses Tsukishima too much. His thoughts run and he doesn’t even hear the door open.

“What the fuck are you doing in my bed?”

Kuroo jumps up. Tsukishima is close for Kuroo to reach out and grab him. “Tsukki?!”

“Don’t call me that.” He mumbles.

“Tsukki, please wait.” Kuroo grabs at Tsukishima’s wrist. “I know I fucked up. Words can’t expression how sorry I am, but I truly am I sorry I didn’t show up. I’m a mess right now. I miss you. I can’t sleep knowing you’re mad at me.” Kuroo keeps talking, even if he isn’t making much sense. “I love you and I hurt you. And that kills me.” Kuroo starts to cry.

“I’m not mad about you not coming to the wedding.” Tsukishima mumbles. “I was mad that you never texted. I thought something happened to you. I don’t want to lose you. I just needed to calm down.”

“Tsukki, I know I’m an idiot. And I know I fucked up. But what I did to you, makes me hate myself.”

“Stop crying. I’m sorry too.” Tsukishima sits on the bed, fiddling with his fingers.

“Don’t apologize. I’m the one who fucked up.”

Tsukishima takes a deep breath. “I’ve been at my brothers this last week. And honestly, I missed you. More than I’d like to admit.” Tsukishima even cried a few nights during the last week, but Kuroo doesn’t need to know that. “And I am sorry. You are mature, even if you act childish sometimes.”

“So, you forgive this dumbass?” Kuroo smiles, despite the tears running down his face.

Tsukishima doesn’t stop the tears this time. He nods. “Yea, I forgive the idiot.”

Kuroo kisses him softly on the lips. “I think we still need to discuss some things.”

~~

Kuroo holds Tsukishima close, nose buried in his blond hair. Tsukishima’s grip on Kuroo tightens. They finished cleaning up after their make-up sex, which honestly, was more amazing than the other times they’ve had sex.

“Hey Kei?”

“Yea?”

“I think we’ll be ok. After what happened, I think we can survive anything.”

Tsukishima hums, nuzzling his face into Kuroo’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kuroo says back softly. “Of all the people out there, I fall in love with a tall, snarky blond.”

“Of all people, I fall in love with an annoying idiot who has ridiculous sexy hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at tumbr at Akua-rose
> 
> hope you enjoyed this, don't be afraid to leave comments - it makes me happy when you guys comment


End file.
